Kirby meets Scrat! The Dawn of a new friendship!
by PuccaFanGirl
Summary: When Scrat comes to Dreamland Kirby starts to fight with him over the acorn. But when Scrat realizes how cute and friendly Kirby is he decides to become friends with him and Kirby likes Scrat very much. But when the monster Tulip Thorn comes...bad things.
1. A saber tooth squirrel in Dreamland?

***Well I got bored a few days ago, and I decided to watch Hoshi No Kaabii. The Kirby Anime. Then as I watched an episode and saw him eating some food, I thought about Scrat from Ice Age and realized that Kirby is a lot like him! =D Because they both can't talk, but Kirby just shouts Poyo or says a small word that he heard from others repeatedly. XD They both LOVE food. Well Scrat loves acorns. They are also gluttons, but they are both so freaking adorable!!! w I decided to make up that this is a Hoshi No Kaabii episode with Scrat in it! And this has happened after Ice Age 2 when Scrat came back to life. Lol. The very first Kirby and Ice Age Crossover! Hooray! =DDD Enjoy! Review please! PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU! REVIEW THIS CHAPTER RIGHT AFTER YOU READ IT!! DO NOT IGNORE THIS CHAPTER AND LEAVE IT UNREVIEWED. REVIEW WHEN YOU ARE DONE! I'M SERIOUS!!!!! Thank you! XDDDDD***

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kirby vs. Scrat! Battle of the acorn!**

**Chapter 1: A Saber Tooth Squirrel in Dreamland?**

**Hoshi No Kaabii Japanese Opening 2:**

"_Kirby…!"_

"_The tambourine of dreams!"_

"_Is beginning…to ring…right now…!"_

"_I found a pink balloon up in the blue sky."_

"_It's dancing in the wind."_

"_Everyone…gathers because of…the mysterious premonition."_

"_Sometimes on the other side there…is a dark cloud."_

"_Even bad dreams…will be eaten up! No problem…!"_

"_Kirby…!"_

"_Trampoline of…rainbows!"_

"_Jump on and look at the night sky!"_

"_A shooting star…!"_

"_Let's go…Kirby…!"_

"_Ride on the…Warp Star!"_

"_To a tomorrow…when something will…be sure to happen…!"_

***Ends Japanese Opening Theme and goes onto the Story***

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

In the peaceful valley of Dreamland, Scrat was climbing up a hill that leads to the horizon of the whole valley and village. He was panting as he walked up. He had come a long way after he beat up Sid since he saved his life, and took him away from his one chance at getting an acorn. A GIANT acorn. Scrat's main acorn that he is always after has made its way into Dreamland.

The place where Cappy Town and King Dedede's Castle was. Including…Kirby's house! When Scrat made it up to the hill, he stood there and looked at Dreamland in awe. Scrat has never seen a beautiful land with no ice or snow at all in his entire life. It looks like Scrat really has come a long way.

He ran down the hill and into Dreamland to look for his missing acorn. What kind of adventures and perils will he find this time?

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

At Kirby's house in the tree next to it, Kirby once again decided to sleep in Tokkori's nest while Tokkori slept in the big bed that was really made for Kirby. Kirby slowly opened his eyes and let out a very cute yawn. When Kirby looked down, he noticed an acorn right below the tree!

"Poyo!" Kirby squealed with glee. Kirby jumped down the tree, and stared at the acorn. He had pupils in his eyes as he looked at it. "Poyo!" He squealed.

That was when Scrat was sniffing on the ground and he made his way over to where Kirby was. When he finally got the scent of the acorn, he looked up and then saw Kirby dancing with it. Scrat screamed in fear and then glared at the little pink ball.

When Kirby was just about to eat it, Scrat pounced on Kirby and then started beating him up. But then Kirby was able to escape. Then Kirby grabbed the acorn and cuddled with it. Scrat scurried over to him and swiped the acorn out of his stubby little hands.

Scrat began to walk off until he was stopped by being sucked in something. It was Kirby using his inhaling power! He was trying to retrieve the acorn from Scrat! Scrat struggled as he tried to hold onto the acorn with all his might. But it looks like not only was his acorn being sucked in, but so was he.

Scrat's whole body started to stretch as Kirby kept inhaling. Then his fingers let go of the acorn due to Kirby's incredible and powerful copy ability of inhaling. Kirby was able to catch the acorn in his hands instead of eating it. He wanted to eat it later apparently.

Scrat screamed in frustration and came charging at Kirby. He and Kirby began fighting over the acorn like championship wrestlers.

On the pathway leading to Kirby's House, Tiff, Tuff, Honey and Iro made their way up the hill and they spotted Kirby and Scrat fighting over the acorn.

"What in the world is Kirby doing?!" Demanded Tuff. "He's fighting with something! But what is it?" Asked Honey. Tiff growled and then ran over to Kirby and Scrat to break up the fight.

"Kirby! Cut it out! Stop fighting!" Ordered Tiff. When Kirby heard her commands, he automatically stopped fighting with Scrat and left the poor squirrel on the ground with bruises and swirly anime eyes. Kirby just had a few bruises on him, and a little bit of cuts from Scrat's sharp claws.

"Why did you get into a fight Kirby?!" Demanded Tiff. "Poyo…" Kirby sighed and then pointed over to the acorn that Scrat had. Tiff picked up the acorn and showed an example to Kirby to not eat it.

"Kirby these nuts are called acorns! They're not people or balloons food! They're only for squirrels! They always find places in the ground to bury them and store them for the winter! So don't eat it!" Ordered Tiff. "Poyo…" Sighed Kirby. Tuff, Honey and Iro were able to catch up with Tiff and Kirby.

"Hey sis! What happened?" Asked Tuff. "Kirby tried to eat this." Tiff said with a dull look as she pointed to the acorn that she was holding onto. "What?! Why would Kirby want to eat that?!" Honey asked in disbelief. "He's not a squirrel!" Shouted Iro.

"I know. But you know him, he'll eat anything that is food even if it's food that only certain animals can eat." Explained Tiff. Tuff, Honey and Iro sighed in annoyance. Then Tiff began to think of what happened when Kirby tried to get the acorn.

"By the way Kirby…what was it that you were fighting with to get this acorn?" Asked Tiff. "Poyo!" Kirby pointed over to Scrat who had just woken up from his dizziness. Tiff and the others gasped when they saw Scrat. Then Scrat noticed that Tiff had his acorn.

Scrat growled, jumped onto Tiff's arms which made her scream, and then he bonked her on the head with his fist. "Ow!" Cried Tiff. Before Scrat ran off, he turned around and gave everyone especially Kirby a raspberry with his tong. Then he scurried off.

Kirby was about to run after him to get the acorn, but then Tuff came in the way and was able to stop him from leaving. Honey and Iro were comforting Tiff who was rubbing her head thanks to the bonk that Scrat gave her.

"What WAS that thing?!" Demanded Tiff. "It looked like a squirrel to me!" Said Iro. "But it's not a squirrel and definitely NOT something that you see every day!" Shouted Honey. "It looks almost like a rat to me!" Tuff said with his hands behind his head.

"I wonder why we've never seen anything like it before? Maybe I should catch it and then show it to Curio to examine it. I should help out with examining it as well." Said Tiff. "You sure that you can catch that thing Tiff?" Asked Tuff. "I don't really know…but I'll try!" Tiff confidently shouted.

"I just wonder what it is…" Tiff thought hardly. "Poyo?" Kirby curiously blinked.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Out in the middle of Cappy Town, Scrat was happily walking across the street with the acorn in his hands. Then Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby were hiding in a dark alley between two buildings, and Tiff had a huge jar in her hands. It was supposed to be used for catching Scrat.

Kirby only stared at Scrat's acorn and drooled. "Poyo…" "Kirby be quiet! This isn't the time to be drooling over a little acorn!" Hissed Tiff. "Poyo…" Sighed Kirby. When Scrat got closer to them, Tiff, Tuff and Kirby all got into battle stances.

"Are ya ready Tuff?" Asked Tiff. "Ready Tiff! Kirby?" Asked Tuff. "Poyo!" Kirby whispered and glared with determination. Scrat was right beside the alley.

"NOW!" Ordered Tiff. The three of them all jumped out and Scrat saw them only to scream in fear. But before he could continue screaming, Kirby and his friends all piled on top of him. Scrat's head was able to be the only part of his body that came out of the pile.

Then he squeaked frustratingly while struggling to pull up his arms. When Scrat had gotten out of the pile, Tiff was able to trap him with his jar and quickly put the lid on it before he could escape. "Gotcha!" She shouted while smirking.

Scrat was trapped inside of the jar and he squeaked and struggled to get out. He pushed on the glass, clawed it, and bit it, but nothing worked. Scrat was just moving all about inside the jar. Tiff and Tuff smirked at Scrat.

"Don't worry sir, we'll just show you to our good friend Curio. He'll figure out what you really are!" Smirked Tuff. Scrat gasped with a scared face. He doesn't know who Curio is, or what he'll do to him. He shuddered to think about it. Scrat screamed in fear when he saw Kirby smiling and picking up the acorn.

Scrat pushed and moved everywhere in the jar to get out and stop Kirby from eating his acorn. Kirby just held it up in his hands and smiled in awe at it. Tiff and Tuff looked back to see what Scrat was panicking so much about. Then they giggled when they saw Kirby. They both knew that Scrat was obviously panicking about Kirby with his acorn.

"There's no need to worry little guy. We'll make sure that Kirby doesn't eat it, and we'll give you're acorn back once Curio is done examining you!" Grinned Tiff. Scrat calmed down and sighed in relief. He decided to relax inside the jar for now.

Although he was still a little edgy about Kirby playing with his acorn.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

At Curio's house, Tiff and Tuff were watching Curio examine Scrat. Curio got a closer look at him with his magnifying glass, and he wrote down some information about him in his journal. Scrat felt a little uncomfortable about Curio examining him, since he was practically up in his face.

But then Scrat took his eyes off Curio and only locked them on Kirby who was happily dancing with his acorn. However, when Scrat got a closer look at Kirby, he smiled a bit. It seems as though Kirby's cute face and actions were getting to him. He began to wonder if he's even worth attacking for retrieving an acorn. Scrat shook his head to snap out of it.

"So what did you figure out Curio?" Asked Tiff. "Well…it seems as though what we have here is a saber tooth squirrel." Curio responded.  
"Saber tooth squirrel?" Asked Tuff. "I've never heard of anything like it! What is it?" Asked Tiff.

"It seems as though a saber tooth squirrel is from the Ice Age. But if it came from the Ice Age, then there's no way that he'd be alive by now! If this squirrel is still alive even after the Ice Age, then he can't be a real saber tooth squirrel. He might be a monster ordered by King Dedede." Guessed Curio.

"What?! But that's impossible! It didn't even attack us when we caught it, and it can't even get out of the jar!" Explained Tuff. "Yes! So how can it be a monster?! There's just no way! I can't believe it!" Yelled Tiff.

"But look at it now and before kids. The squirrel was scratching and attacking Kirby all over his body! And look at him right now. He won't take his eyes off Kirby! All monsters are after Kirby because he is the Star Warrior right? So this can't be a saber tooth squirrel…it has to be a monster from King Dedede!" Explained Curio. Tiff gasped and then looked at Scrat.

She and Tuff noticed that he was growling and glaring at Kirby the whole time, and that he didn't take his eyes off him.

"_Maybe Curio's right. What if it's not really a saber tooth squirrel? What if it's really a monster from King Dedede? I have to study this squirrel some more to figure out whether he's after Kirby or not. It's my job to protect Kirby no matter what! I promise Kirby! I'll protect you!" _Tiff determinedly thought as she glared at Scrat.

To be continued…


	2. Scratto?

**Kirby meets Scrat! The Dawn of a new friendship!**

**Chapter 2: Scratto?**

After hearing Curio's explanation, Tiff was not so sure about Scrat anymore. The way he glares and growls at Kirby and will not take his eyes of him is just like a monster. Tiff thought of a way to figure some things out.

"Excuse me Curio, but may I just borrow this squirrel for a minute?" Asked Tiff. Scrat squeaked in fear. "Sure you can Tiff, but how come?" Asked Curio. "I want to study it to make sure that it's not a monster. So could I just borrow him to my room for a minute?" Asked Tiff.

As Curio began to think about what he would say, Scrat was squeaking like crazy and was swaying his arms around in a way of saying, "NO!"

"Alright Tiff you may." Said Curio. Scrat slapped his claw on his face. "Thanks Curio!" Grinned Tiff. "You're very welcome Tiff." Curio smiled. "Come on Kirby, we have some studying to do." Said Tiff. Kirby happily followed Tiff with the acorn still in his hands, as Tuff followed them as well.

Scrat watched Kirby cuddle with his acorn, and then he fainted.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

At King Dedede's Castle, Escargoon was slivering incredibly fast through the hallways shouting, "SIRE! SIRE!" This is obviously a sign saying that he has some amazing, hard to believe, or terrible news.

Escargoon made it into King Dedede's throne room. "Sire! You won't believe the piece of news that I just found out!" Shouted Escargoon.

"What? What is it?" Asked King Dedede. "A creature from the Ice Age called the saber tooth squirrel was actually found alive in Dreamland!" Cheered Escargoon. "What?! A creature from the Ice Age?! But weren't those things extinct?!" Asked King Dedede.

"Yes. But we found one near Kirby's house fighting with him for some odd reason. This squirrel must be the last Ice Age animal on earth to survive the Ice Age!" Shouted Escargoon. "I wanna see it! I have to see the saber tooth squirrel! Especially if it's the last one on earth! We've got a squirrel to find Escargoon!" King Dedede confidently shouted.

"Right behind ya sire! I've heard that Tiff took it back with her!" Said Escargoon. "Then we better go check on the little brat." King Dedede smirked.

The both of them ran through the hallways to make it to the Cabin Ministers room/house in the castle.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

At Tiff's house with her father Cabin Minister Parm, and her mother Memu, Tiff was in her room with Scrat trapped inside a hamster cage this time. Tiff got out a shot with a container in it to take some of Scrat's blood out and study it. Kirby was still playing with Scrat's acorn as Tiff studied poor Scrat.

Tiff slowly got closer to Scrat in the cage with the shot in her fingers, and Scrat was squeaking in fear repeatedly while shaking his head uncontrollably.

"I know that it's gonna hurt for a little while, but I need to see your blood to know whether you're a monster or not. So hold still." Tiff calmly ordered the freaked out squirrel. Scrat was still squeaking in fear as the shot got closer to him.

Then Tiff gently placed the shot in Scrat's cheek and caused him to scream in pain. Some of his blood fell into the container, and Tiff finally took it out of his cheek and began to examine his blood. Scrat was holding onto his cheek and squeaking in slight pain.

Tiff placed the container on her desk, and then used something to absorb in some of the blood, and squirt a drop under her microscope. When she looked into her microscope and set it to go in closer on the blood drop, all Tiff saw was acorn shaped anti bodies.

Tiff looked away from the microscope with an anime sweat drop and an awkward expression. "Acorn…anti bodies…?" She awkwardly asked. Scrat had an anime sweat drop and put his claw behind his head, while laughing nervously.

Tiff put up a magnifying glass in front of Scrat's saber teeth. But she saw that they were completely clean since he has not eaten ANYTHING.

"You're teeth are completely clean! As if you didn't even eat anything!" Tiff said surprised and in disbelief. Scrat sighed in disappointment. "Well…from what I've seen so far, you're not a monster and you're completely harmless. So I guess I'll let you go for now." Said Tiff.

Scrat smiled and squeaked with glee. Tiff giggled as she opened up the hamster cage. Scrat automatically charged over to Kirby and glared and growled at him. Kirby was confused at first, but then he just smiled brightly and cheerfully shouted, "Poyo! Poyo!"

Scrat crooked an eyebrow. Why wasn't Kirby attacking him for the acorn? Kirby began dancing around with the acorn leaving Scrat and Tiff to have an anime sweat drop. But when Scrat watched him dance around, he smiled and giggled. In a way, he thought that it was a bit cute to see Kirby dance with his acorn.

That was when he, Tiff and Kirby, were interrupted by King Dedede and Escargoon who just barged into Tiff's room.

"Alright! Where is it?!" Demanded King Dedede. "Where's what?! And what makes you think that you can just barge into my room like that?!" Yelled Tiff. "Forget about that! Where's the saber tooth squirrel?!" Demanded Escargoon.

"What?! You're looking for a saber tooth squirrel?!" Tiff nervously asked in fear. "That's right! I have to see it if it's the last animal to ever survive the Ice Age!" Shouted King Dedede. "Why does it matter to you so much?!" Hissed Tiff.

"Cause I'm the king! And the king has to see everything!" Yelled King Dedede. Tiff scowled, and then Escargoon noticed Scrat who was shaking in fear. "There it is sire! There's the saber tooth squirrel!" Shouted Escargoon. Kirby and Tiff gasped.

"Ah! There it is! So that's what a saber tooth squirrel looks like huh?" Grinned King Dedede. As King Dedede walked closer to Scrat, Scrat backed away from him with a scared face. King Dedede picked him up to look at him.

"It sure is weird looking! And them saber teeth are really sharp! I sure would love to take them home with me!" King Dedede smirked and then grabbed onto Scrat's saber teeth to pull them out. Scrat began crying and screaming in pain.

"No! Let him go!" Cried Tiff. Kirby glared at King Dedede and hurled himself right at the penguins face to make him drop poor Scrat. Then Kirby held onto Scrat and glared at King Dedede and Escargoon.

"Fine! If you don't want me to just study those saber teeth then I won't!" Growled King Dedede! "Great! The squirrel won't get hurt then!" Hissed Tiff. "You may have won this time, but we'll be back for the squirrel!" Yelled Escargoon.

"I'll get that squirrel if it's the last thing I do! So good-bye!" King Dedede slammed Tiff's door. "Yeah? Well good reddens!" Tiff yelled back through the door.

"Poyo…" Tiff heard the sound of Kirby and glanced at him petting Scrat who was squeaking quietly in pain. Tiff ran over to comfort the squirrel as well.

"Are you okay little guy?" Asked Tiff. Scrat smiled and then nodded to her question. "Oh…thank goodness!" Tiff sighed in relief. Scrat jumped up and took the acorn out of Kirby's hands. He gave Kirby a glare and held onto it tightly, as if he were saying, "MINE!"

But for some odd reason, Kirby did not grow angry at Scrat for taking the acorn for him. He only gave him a sweet smile and happily shouted, "Poyo!" Scrat had a question mark above his head, and he crooked an eyebrow.

Kirby just ran over to him and hugged him. Scrat a little annoyed when Kirby nuzzled his cheek against his at first, but then he smiled and actually hugged the pink balloon back. "Awww…how cute!" Cooed Tiff.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

In the living room with Tuff, Parm, Memu, Fololo, and Falala, Tiff and Kirby came into the room while Scrat was on Kirby's head.

"So is it a monster?" Asked Tuff. "No, it's not a monster. There's no need to worry. Besides, it really likes Kirby a lot! And Kirby really likes him too!" Grinned Tiff. Scrat was nuzzling his head on top of Kirby's as he sat there, and Kirby giggled and then shouted, "Scratto!"

**(AN: This is Scrat's Japanese name in the Japanese version of Ice Age. Since Kirby is voiced by a Japanese girl, I decided to make it cute and let him say Scratto instead of just Scrat. So you can imagine him to pronounce it in a Japanese accent as well!)**

Tiff and Tuff turned to Kirby and Scrat with confused faces. "Scratto?" Asked Tuff. Tiff just giggled.

"It sounds like Kirby just thought of a name for the squirrel! But let's just call him Scrat. Kirby can call him Scratto though!" Laughed Tiff. "Scratto! Scratto!" Kirby cheered and jumped up and down. Scrat smiled sweetly at Kirby. He seemed to like the fact that he calls him Scratto. He thought it was very cute.

It looks like it's the start of a new friendship between Kirby and Scrat.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

In the throne room in King Dedede's castle, King Dedede and Escargoon were talking to the N.M.E salesmen on the TV screen.

"Oh! So you got to see a saber tooth squirrel that somehow survived the Ice Age?" Asked N.M.E. "Yeah that's right! And that little brat named Tiff won't let me have its saber teeth or itself!" Complained King Dedede.

"So we were wondering if you might have a monster big and good enough to capture it." Explained Escargoon. "Hm…I have just the thing. Just wait for a minute." Ordered N.M.E. The monster machine in the middle flew electric sparks and sent in a vicious plant monster just like in dinosaur places.

"What's that?" Asked King Dedede. "This monster is called Tulip Thorn." Said N.M.E. "Tulip Thorn? What could a giant plant do to capture-AHHHH!!!" Before Escargoon could finish, the giant plant bit on Escargoon's head. (No blood of course)

King Dedede laughed evilly. "This monsters really gonna be able to capture that saber tooth squirrel for sure! Failure is history!" Laughed King Dedede. "Yeah! And pretty soon I'm gonna be history if you don't get this thing off of my head!" Screamed Escargoon.

To be continued…

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

***Okay, so I noticed that I put in the wrong title on that last chapter everyone. Sorry. Anyway, it's a KirbyxScrat friendship pairing! ^^ (It's NOT Yaoi everyone, it's a friendship pairing. Got it? Good.) So I guess this means that it's gonna be onto the chapter huh? XD I'll update soon, I promise. But ALWAYS do this, REVIEW THIS CHAPTER! I'M BEGGING YOU! DO NOT IGNORE REVIEWING THIS CHAPTER! I DEMAND YOU REVIEW EACH OF MY STORIES AND CHAPTERS NO MATTER WHAT! REVIEW NOW! I'M SERIOUS!!! DO…NOT…IGNORE…THIS…CHAPTER! REVIEW RIGHT NOW!***


	3. Tulip Thorn!

**Kirby meets Scrat! The Dawn of a new friendship!**

**Chapter 3: Tulip Thorn!**

Out in the Watermelon Field where Kirby usually eats most of the time, Kirby split half of a watermelon and offered it to Scrat. "Poyo!" He cheered. Scrat looked at his watermelon and then crooked an eyebrow at Kirby. Kirby nodded as if he were saying, "Go ahead!"

Scrat smiled and nodded then dug up a spot in the Watermelon Field to bury the watermelon. Kirby suddenly turned from cheerful to confused. When Scrat was just about to put his watermelon in the spot, Kirby gently grabbed onto his arms and shook his head which caused Scrat to stop from burying it.

Then Kirby gave Scrat an example by eating the watermelon. "Poyo!" Kirby cheered in a way of saying, "Now you try!" Scrat happily squeaked and finally understood what Kirby was talking about. Scrat bit his watermelon with his saber teeth and he got the seeds and red water all over his face, as did Kirby.

The both of them smiled and laughed playfully at each other due to the fact that they now have messy faces.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

At Chef Kawasaki's Restaurant, Kirby opened the sliding Japanese door and led Scrat inside. Then Kirby picked up Scrat and put him in a chair near the table, as Kirby jumped up on another chair beside him. Kirby smiled happily at Scrat, but he was just confused. Kawasaki came out of the kitchen.

"Oh hi there Kirby!" Greeted Kawasaki. "Poyo!" Cheered Kirby. "Oh wow! It looks like I have a new customer today! Who is this anyway?" Asked Kawasaki. "Scratto!" Shouted Kirby. "Scratto?" Asked Kawasaki. "Scratto! Scratto!" Cheered Kirby. "Ah I see! I'll just call him Scrat, how's that?" Grinned Kawasaki. "Poi!" Nodded Kirby. "Great!" Shouted Kawasaki. Scrat squeaked in confusion and looked at Kawasaki with a puzzled expression on his face.

"What'll it be today Kirby?" Asked Kawasaki. "Poyo!" Cheered Kirby. "Well with that saying it sounds like I should cook everything for ya! And what would your friend like?" Asked Kawasaki. Scrat just squeaked and moved his arms around. Of course he wanted an acorn.

"Well I…guess that since you're a squirrel, I'll give you an acorn." Kawasaki laughed nervously. Scrat squeaked with glee and nodded his head in excitement.

"Okay then!" Shouted Kawasaki. He ran into the kitchen and automatically came out with food and an acorn in his hands. He placed the food near Kirby and the acorn near Scrat. Kirby softly inhaled his food, while Scrat grabbed the acorn and stuffed in his mouth and swallowed it. Then he rubbed his stomach in a way of saying that he enjoyed his meal. Kirby did the same as him once he was finished with his meal.

Kirby and Scrat happily walked out the restaurant and waved at Kawasaki saying thank you. "Don't mention it Kirby and Scrat! Food is always free for my favorite and new customers!" Kawasaki shouted through his door as Kirby and Scrat walked off.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Out in the field of dandelions being by blown by the wind, Scrat and Kirby were both smiling at each other and having a great time, and they were jumping up and down in slow motion together. They definitely had a great friendship. They seemed to have become the best of friends.

Tiff, Tuff, Fololo, and Falala smiled at them. As they watched them jump in the fields together.

"I've never seen Kirby this happy ever since that time where he had that Robot Dog for a brother." Grinned Tiff. **(1)**

"Yeah, I'm really happy for him." Grinned Tuff. "Maybe Scrat will be able to actually stay in Dreamland!" Cheered Fololo. "And then Kirby can play with him all the time!" Cheered Falala. "I sure do hope so. I know that Kirby would be crushed if Scrat had to leave…" Sighed Tiff.

Just then a vine came out of nowhere and tied around Scrat! "Poyo!" Cried Kirby. Scrat screamed in fear as he was being pulled back by a vine. It was King Dedede and Escargoon with their huge plant monster Tulip Thorn! Tiff, Tuff, Fololo, and Falala all gasped in fear. "Poyo!" Cried Kirby.

"Ya-ha-ha-ha-ha!" King Dedede and Escargoon both laughed. "King Dedede?!" Gasped Tuff. "What are you doing?! Let Scrat go right now!" Ordered Tiff. "Sorry little bookworm! But this Scrat or whatever you call it is coming with us!" Smirked King Dedede. "No! You'll hurt him! I won't let you do that!" Yelled Tiff. "Fine then! If you won't let us have him, then we're gonna have to make you let us!" Hissed Escargoon.

"Tulip Thorn! Do your stuff!" Ordered King Dedede. Tulip Thorn roared and then put Scrat inside of its mouth at the very bottom. Scrat screamed in fear as he put him in its mouth. Then as he made it to the bottom, Scrat squeaked with fear and grunted as he tried to escape the hideous plant monster.

"SCRATTO!" Cried Kirby. "NO! Kirby! Inhale its thorns!" Ordered Tiff. Kirby followed Tiff's commands and opened up his mouth to inhale the monsters thorn. When he swallowed it, he became Sword Kirby a got out his golden sword, and he had Link's hat.

"Alright! It's Sword Kirby!" Cheered Tuff. "Go get 'em Kirby!" Tiff shouted with determination. "Poyo!" Yelled Kirby. Kirby ran over to the monster and swayed his sword on one of its vines and was able to slice it off. But then the vine reattached itself back onto the monster. Tulip Thorn roared and tied Kirby with his vine, then slammed him on the ground multiple times. "Poyo! Poyo!" Kirby screamed in fear.

"No way! How is it possible that the monster was able to restore its vines?!" Tuff asked in disbelief. Then the brave masked Metaknight came out of nowhere beside them and explained why it didn't work.

"It is because Tulip Thorn is a special kind of plant. If anything slices it's vines, then it will reattach them to itself due to the growth of plants. Kirby must find a way not to defeat it from the outside, but from the inside of the monsters mouth." Explained Metaknight.

"What?! He has to go INSIDE the monster in order to defeat it and save Scrat?!" Gasped Tiff. "Yes. We must hurry though. If Kirby doesn't defeat Tulip Thorn soon, then Scrat will be digested!" Cried Metaknight. Scrat just popped right at the top of the plant screaming in fear until Tulip Thorn pushed him back in with his thorn. "No! Scrat!" Cried Tiff. King Dedede and Escargoon just laughed evilly. Kirby was still being slammed on the ground.

From the inside of the monster, Scrat was struggling to escape Tulip Thorn. But then he was stopped by a disgusting feeling with his feet. It was saliva! The monster was getting ready to digest Scrat! Scrat screamed in fear and Tiff and the others could hear him from the outside.

"Oh no! The saliva is beginning to fill up inside of Tulip Thorn's mouth! It won't be long before Scrat is digested!" Cried Scrat. "No!" Cried Falala. "We've gotta do something!" Cried Fololo. "Tiff! The Warpstar!" Tuff reminded her. "Right! Come Warpstar!" Tiff yelled through the land to Kabu to summon the Warpstar.

Kabu from faraway, opened up his mouth and shouted, "Warpstar!" The Warpstar came out of Kabu's mouth and flew all the way over to Kirby. The Warpstar was able to sweep Kirby off his feet and escape him from Tulip Thorn's vine.

"Alright!" Everyone cheered. Kirby then got into his Warpstar battle stance with his sword while glaring with determination, and then flew the Warpstar. "Kirby! In order to save Scrat you have to go inside of the monster and cut off two of its veins on the inside! It's the only way!" Shouted Tiff.

Kirby nodded with determination and flew right inside the plant. "Be careful Kirby…" Whispered Tiff.

From the inside of the monster, Kirby was holding his breath from the Saliva and he noticed Scrat holding onto his throat while coughing and struggling inside. Kirby gasped and then glared with determination and swam down to the bottom of Tulip Thorn.

Kirby noticed that there were two veins. One was blue, and the other one was red. At first Kirby wasn't sure about which one he should cut off. But then he glared with determination again and cut off the red vein with his sword first. From the outside, Tulip Thorn began to cough as its first vein was cut off. King Dedede and Escargoon stopped smirked and grew surprised as soon as the monster started coughing.

But then Tulip Thorn's vine from the inside of him grabbed Kirby and pasted him to the wall. His sword fell out as soon as the monster pasted him. His sword was just under the blue vein and his hand was not too far from it. Kirby looked up and noticed that Scrat was unconscious! "Scratto!" Cried Kirby.

Kirby glared and then tried his best to grab his sword. From the outside of the monster, Tiff and the others were all whimpering about what's happening with Kirby and Scrat. "Is this really how it's gonna end?!" Cried Tuff. "It can't be the end!" Shouted Fololo. "Not now!" Shouted Falala.

"Come on Kirby! You can do it! Hang in there!" Tiff cheered Kirby on.

From the inside of the plant, Kirby finally grabbed onto his swords handle and cheered, "Poyo!" Then he glared with determination again and struggled to get his sword underneath the blue vein. From the outside of the plant, everyone was whimpering while Metaknight glared with determination and whispered, "Kirby…you can do it. Just believe in yourself…"

Back on the inside of the monster, Kirby was grunting as he pulled on the blue vein with his sword. Then he finally cut off the vein and Tulip Thorn gasped. Then the monster twisted itself up leaving everyone to stand there in confusion.

Then Tulip Thorn began growing bigger and bigger as if it was about to burst out something…

"Huh? What's…" "Everyone take cover!" Metaknight interrupted Tiff. "What do you m-" Before Tuff could finish, green vomit bursted out of the plant and fell all over everyone and the area around it. King Dedede and Escargoon seemed to be covered in the most of it.

The sound of Scrat screaming from the top was heard, and he landed right onto the now dead plant. While Kirby just floated down like a gentle falling feather since he can breathe in air and float like a balloon. Scrat exhaustedly watched Kirby float down who playfully rolled his eyes and him and whispered, "Poyo…"

"Yay! Kirby you did it! You saved Scrat!" Cheered Tiff. "Alright Kirby!" Cheered Tuff. Tiff, Tuff, Fololo, and Falala all ran over to Kirby and hugged him for his victory. "There goes my refund!" King Dedede said while crying like a baby. Escargoon just gave him a dull and annoyed expression on his face.

Kirby ran over to Scrat and picked him up, then nuzzled his cheek against his. Scrat put his arms on Kirby and hugged him. Tiff and the others smiled and giggled as they watched their friendship bond. Metaknight just gave a small smile and walked away without saying a word as usual.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The sun was beginning to set, and Scrat stood on the pathway leading to Dreamland with his acorn, while Kirby, Tiff and Tuff were all standing in front of him.

"Do you really have to go Scrat?" Asked Tuff. Scrat smiled and nodded his head. "But you've been a real true friend to Kirby and he likes you a lot. So are you sure that you wanna go?" Tiff asked beginning to sadly frown. Scrat sadly sighed and nodded his head while squeaking with depression.

Kirby ran up to Scrat with tears in his eyes and begged him not to go. Scrat only gave him a sad I'll miss you face. Kirby began to cry but Tiff picked him up.

"I'm sorry Kirby but Scrat has to go. He's not from around here, he's from the Ice Age remember? And he's got a long journey ahead of him. His one true place is the Ice Age to chase after his acorn Kirby. So just let him go…" Tiff said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Kirby sniffled and then nodded his head. He jumped out of Tiff's arms and walked over to Scrat. Scrat held out his hand asking him to shake it, but Kirby ignored his offer and just automatically hugged him tightly. Scrat gasped and looked surprised for a minute. But then he wrapped his arms around Kirby and hugged him back as tears began to fill up his eyes.

When Tiff and Tuff watched them hug, Tiff smiled and wiped a tiny little tear from her eye, and Tuff put his hand on her shoulder and smiled at her. Tiff nodded her head to him.

When Kirby's eyes filled up with tears, Scrat noticed them and he gently wiped them off for him. Kirby smiled gently and placed him back down. "Scratto…" Sighed Kirby. That was when Scrat tried to speak in the best way that he could and responded, "Kir…by…" Kirby gasped.

"Kirby!" Scrat happily squeaked. Kirby smiled as the pupils in his eyes grew bigger. Then he nodded his head, and Scrat nodded back. Scrat run up on the hill, and Kirby slowly waved at him with tears in his eyes.

As soon as Scrat made it to the top, he looked back and then jumped up in the air to shout, "KIRBY…!" Then he ran off and disappeared from the screen. The star that usually ends with showing Kirby on the episode made it onto Kirby, and he jumped up in the air while waving to shout, "SCRATTO…!" The star then blinked and disappeared on Kirby to end the story.

THE END

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

***What did you think? Kind of a sad yet cute ending to the story huh? =) I hope that you really liked the KirbyxScrat friendship pairing. As you can probably tell, that fighting scene with the huge plant and Kirby going on the inside to cut the veins, was based off the Ice Age 3 movie when Buck had to save Manny and Diego from being digested. XD Anyway, please Review everyone! Seriously Review. XD More stories are coming soon! So stay tuned for more awesome and adventurous stories of mine! =D Later everyone! ^^***

**(1) Hoshi No Kaabii Episode 15: Birth? Kirby's Little Brother?**


End file.
